Consumers are increasingly ordering items in an online environment, such as via a website or a mobile application. Instead of requesting that the ordered items be delivered to a physical location associated with a customer (e.g., a personal residence, a workplace, etc.), the customer may opt to pick up the ordered items from a physical location of a merchant (e.g., a grocery store). The customer may pick up the ordered items from the physical location of the merchant provided that the customer arrives during the hours of operation of that merchant. However, the ordered items will likely be unavailable for pick-up if the customer arrives after the merchant has closed, which may result in a poor customer experience. Provided that the ordered items had been previously picked and assembled for pick-up, the merchant may also be required to restock the assembled ordered items, resulting in additional costs, and possibly the spoilage of perishable items (e.g., frozen or refrigerated food items).